Primarily, for aesthetic reasons, the prior art describes luminaire-provided footwear, but such prior art footwear is neither intended nor designed for adequately illuminating the front-to-rear longitudinal pathway taken by nightway walkers and/or joggers to alert longitudinally-coming roadway vehicles. Moreover, prior art luminaire-provided footwear tend to be cumbersomely located, uncomfortable to the footwear wearer, and/or difficult to repair or replace once the incandescent lamp or power source therefor wears-out or misfunctions.